


梦里的对象变现了

by jiangcha137



Series: 卡鸣短篇 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137
Relationships: KakaNaru, カカナル, 卡鸣
Series: 卡鸣短篇 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623217
Kudos: 1





	梦里的对象变现了

老卡是天妖，受伤太严重伤了本源，没办法维持成人的样子，要将养百年才能全好，除非有灵草再加闭关。

这个时候小鸣宝把他捡回了家，家里只以为他捡了个动物回来，就由着他了。

鸣宝知道他是妖怪，和他一点点长大，晚上老卡会驮着鸣宝溜出门去抓星星玩儿。

老卡给他撑开结界让他趴着云里，去悬崖上荡秋千，在树梢上打盹儿，海里抓月亮捞螃蟹。

天快亮了鸣宝累了老卡就变成人把他抱回屋里睡觉，自己裹成团子窝在他怀里，鸣宝无意识的抱住他。

老卡恢复了些，可以自己去找灵草了，博一把也是能勉强打过护着灵草的妖兽，只是他选择陪着鸣宝长大，看他娶一个娇俏的新娘，生一窝可爱的娃娃，他是这样打算的。

鸣宝是族里备受宠爱的小公子，到了成婚的年纪，家里族亲都来给他说媒，东家姑娘娴美，西家女子温婉，鸣宝笑脸迎来黑脸赶出去。

老卡懒洋洋的倚在榻上说，我瞧着今天送来的两位姑娘品貌上佳，怎么还挑不上眼？鸣宝气呼呼的关上门去后山泡温泉，结果遇到了蛇妖。

鸣宝向来都是和老卡一块儿，所以他不知道总有好多妖怪跟着他，他身上长期下来沾染了天妖的味道，特别吸引人，老卡本来老神在在的在屋里躺着，他给鸣宝的护身玉佩碎了，吓得他瞬间跳窗出去找人。

藏在玉佩里的符没让蛇妖讨着好，处处伤可见骨，老卡赶来的时候蛇妖正在发狂，要一口咬下鸣宝的胳膊，老卡一掌劈飞蛇妖，抱着鸣宝离开。

鸣宝身上都是血，也被伤得不浅，他装作不疼的笑着说没事，老卡抱着他说，我准备走了。他准备离开鸣宝，他手里有炼好的丹药可以抹了他的气息，让鸣宝回归普通人的生活。

鸣宝哭着说不要，被老卡摸了摸脸弄晕过去了，再醒来没有人记得有老卡这么个宠物了。

直到蛇妖再次找上门来要人，他不敢去招惹鸣宝，去找了族长，说你们族也真有意思，小公子养了十来年的妖怪都不知道吗？

老卡消的记忆，被人刻意提起，总有那么几个印象特别深刻的人还隐约记得，族里闹成一锅粥。

族长找人压来鸣宝问他，你之前养的那个小孽畜是不是妖怪？

鸣宝笑着不回答，只定定的看着蛇妖说，他走了，我不知道他去了哪里，你来这里也无济于事。

族里看他这样，气得让他跪祠堂半月，蛇妖不停的煽风点火，他告诉鸣宝，我就算自己伤不了你，也要让你活得痛不欲生。

族里不停的审问鸣宝，因为蛇妖装成道士告诉他们天妖太珍贵了，血肉都是上好的灵药。族长年事已高，不想死，迫着鸣宝吐出老卡的下落。

鸣宝死活不肯说，他从第一天被捆来就一直在等老卡来救他，他知道老卡再狠心也不会舍得他被这样虐待。

三个月后，他终于死心了。

他被关在小屋里，束着双手双脚，形销骨立，眼睛灰蒙蒙的没有神采，他看着窗外难得的月色，想起来小时候和老卡捉星星捞月亮，笑了出来。蛇妖站在角落里默默的看他问，你怎么就是不说，你肯定知道他在哪里。

鸣宝笑着说，他是自己不肯来，我也没辙啊蛇兄。

第二天，族长一来，鸣宝就说，你解开我，我带你们去找他。

蛇妖这次没有再说其他的话。

族里人欢天喜地的去准备东西，要把老卡捉了带回来，鸣宝带着他们到了小时候荡秋千的山里，一个一个的弄死了族亲。

他最后带着蛇兄来了秋千的悬崖上，喘得特别厉害，皮包骨的手抓住蛇妖的胳膊，求他把自己带上秋千。

蛇妖看他这样不忍心就把他带了上去，鸣宝穿着早上新换的红袍子，在猎猎的风里荡着秋千，像一簇燃烧的火苗。

蛇妖在一边看着他。

鸣宝边荡着边笑问他，怎么就想找到他，是为了报仇吗？

蛇妖说，对，为了报仇，要让他也疼也伤。

鸣宝闻言大笑，那你现在怎么又不找他了？

蛇妖又不说话了。

鸣宝说，那就让我来帮你达成吧。

说了松了抓秋千的手，像一片枯叶迅速的掉进山谷。

蛇妖立在秋千上看他飘摇坠下，脸上无悲无喜，听得谷底一声响，微微对着谷底点头，转身走了。

大和好不容易快撬开老卡的结界想告诉他，鸣宝被族里人折磨的事情，老卡一脸慌张的从里面跑出来，到了山谷。

谷底草色葱绿，鲜花艳艳，如果没有溅上鸣宝的血的话，该是一副好春光。

鸣宝像个破碎娃娃一样躺在里面，老卡抖着手把他抱起来，大和也被吓到了，愣了几息回过神来查看鸣宝的魂魄，才死的人魂魄应该还在，却探手空空。

老卡疯了一样的用本源收集鸣宝快要散完魂魄，拼拼凑凑只得一魂一魄。

他又去找琳借魂灯来养，却遇到带土不依不饶，两人大打出手，老卡新伤叠旧伤，回去把鸣宝都魂魄放进魂灯后就沉睡了。

老卡离开的时候本以为已经安排妥当了。消了记忆，也平了鸣宝身边的妖怪，可独独漏了蛇妖，也没料到鸣宝根本没忘了他，更没想到人心在利益的催使下变成了魔鬼。

温养了上千年的魂魄才渐渐好起来，老卡把他投下轮回，自鸣宝还小就偷偷的保护者他。

鸣宝小时候身体不好，却总觉得自己有超能力，比如前面桌的小朋友打翻的水杯，怎么也不会浇湿他的桌子，下雨天忘了带伞书包里去总会有一把，明明要撞上他的自行车却莫名其妙的拐了弯。

直到他成年直到他毕业，收到了一个大公司的offer。

去入职的前一晚，他做了个梦，梦里有个帅气又温柔的男人，他和他穿着大红的喜服，牵着红绸行古礼，拜堂成亲。

梦里的男人总是软着眉眼温声和他说话，弯弯的眼睛含着浓浓的情意。

第二天醒来，他才发现原来是黄粱一梦。

他换好衣服带着包包去公司办入职手续，秘书把他领到老板办公室的时候，他超级紧张。

可推开门进去，他就懵了。

梦里的结婚对象是我的顶头老板怎么办，在线等，急。

boss性格极好，对他很温和，鸣宝战战兢兢如履薄冰，生怕被老板发现异常。

他被划进了公司新开的部门项目组，跟着领头叫大和的组长进进出出。

看起来只是个巧合中的巧合。

可晚上一睡着鸣宝就会梦到和他成了亲的老板，被浪翻滚活色生香。

白天公司喊boss，晚上床上喊相公。

鸣宝越来越控制不住自己去看老卡，工作吃饭休息和别人聊天，穿外套看手表写字敲键盘……

鸣宝终于忍不住，在梦里被压着这样那样过后，他喘着气说，我老板长得和你一模一样，性格也像，这怎么回事？我怎么感觉你们是一个人？

老卡笑眯眯的亲亲他的唇，又压了上去，鸣宝迷迷糊糊间听到他说，那我们就……再见了。

那之后，鸣宝再没做过那样的梦，他很失落很难过，公司聚餐的时候他没去，一个人在家里呆着，没关窗躺了一夜，成功着凉发烧，请了假。

老卡从窗外跳进来的时候，鸣宝以为自己烧傻了，怎么会有人跳得到27层呢？

可看清男人穿的衣服后，他瞬间清醒了，那是梦里的人最常穿的一套枪灰色的袍子。

老卡笑眯眯的过来抱住他问，想我了吗？

鸣宝以为在梦里，乖乖的窝在老卡怀里点头，抱怨他始乱终弃。

老卡哭笑不得的说好好好都是我的错。

等到下午鸣宝烧退了醒来，看见旁边躺着的男人还以为没睡醒，被老卡抱进怀里说，傻子。

你太傻了，所以我不请自来。

End.


End file.
